


Attention

by StarWarsMomma



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsMomma/pseuds/StarWarsMomma
Summary: This fic is inspired by Charlie Puth's song "Attention".  I get some serious Reylo vibes everytime I hear this song and I had to get this story out of me!





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore..." Rey said as she pulled her leggings back on and looking at Kylo. 

Kylo Ren and Rey had started a forbidden 'friendship' about six months ago. If you could really call it a friendship...really they just got together and fucked until they couldn't ignore their responsibilities anymore. It killed Rey to lie to her friends and to Skywalkers whom she respected and saw as almost pseudo parents. Rey had convinced Luke to come back to the Resistance and train her in the ways of the Force. It didn't take as much convincing as Rey thought it would have. It turned out that Luke was ready to return to the Resistance so he could be with his twin sister. Rey was learning more everyday about the Force and she loved being apart of a family. 

Rey wasn't even sure how this affair started with Kylo. A month or so after returning with Luke, the Resistance base on D'qar was attacked by the First Order. One minute she was fighting back to back with Luke and the next, Luke had run off to help Leia shouting at Rey to stand her ground and Kylo Ren B-lining his way to her. Rey's eyes widen as Kylo Ren came closer and closer to her but he didn't stop and ignite his lightsaber when he reached her, like she anticipated. Instead he Force pushed the weapon out of her hand and grabbed her arm hard and dragged her into the forest. He pushed her up against a tree that was deep enough in the woods that they couldn't be seen. He yanked off his helmet and threw it on the ground and stared intensely into Rey's eyes. There was so much anger and hate in his eyes, and yet, Rey sensed confusion and lust. Quickly, he firmly pressed his lips against hers and moved his hand to her neck making sure she couldn't move. Rey didn't fight it..she didn't do anything. She just kissed back and as they say...the rest was history. 

"Alright, you choose the next meeting place." Kylo replied as he ran his big hand through his hair. He had a pair of black sweatpants on and was showing off his perfect chest.  
"Next week sometime maybe?" 

"No, Kylo. I mean this...us. I can't continue to lie to everyone I care about" 

Kylo looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "What's changed? You haven't had a problem thus far." 

Rey sensed his anger beginning to flare up. "I've always had this problem...I just never told you. Plus, this had to end some time, we are on complete different sides of a war! This shouldn't have even happened..." 

Kylo just stared at Rey. "If that's what you really want, then fine. This is over." 

"Just like that?" Rey asked as she crossed her arms. This was very unlike Kylo. She was expecting him to yell, throw things, she wouldn't even put it pasted him to try to hit her. This calm and collected Kylo scared her. 

"Yep. You should go. I'm sure your friends are missing you," Kylo pulled his shirt over his head and turned away from Rey. 

"Ok...well. Bye Kylo." Rey whispered. She wasn't sure if he had even heard it. She finished getting dressed, grabbed her bag, opened the door to the room that Kylo had secured for this 'encounter', and then turned to see Kylo looking out the window. She paused for a beat and then closed the door.

Rey started walking down the hall before she heard Kylo finally give in to his anger. There was a scream and the sound of glass shattering. Rey would put credits on that sound being the window. 

****4 Years Later****

"Rey, I'm telling you, you need to come with us one weekend to the club!" Finn was saying as he, Poe and Rey were sitting around the Dining Hall. "The Club" was a dance club on the Naboo. Naboo was known as neutral territory in the war. It's wasn't strange to see members of the Resistance and members of the First Order socializing together. It's was strange, but for some reason it worked, and both sides enjoyed one place where there was no war, no death, just good old fashioned fun. 

"You know that's not my scene Finn. I would feel so out of place" Rey answered as she stuffed mashed potatoes into her mouth. She was getting tired of having the same conversation every Monday. Rey was getting close to being able to take the trails to become a Jedi Knight and the last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself on the dancefloor. 

"You would get use to it Rey. I was a bit uncomfortable at first too." Poe chimed in. 

"Yes, well not all of us look like Gods" Rey mumbled as she ate another spoonful of potatoes. 

"You're right Rey, not everyone looks like the God that is Poe." Finn said rubbing Poe's back.

Rey was happy that her friends found each other, she really was, but it was times like these that she wished that she had someone. The old Jedi weren't suppose to have attachments but that was one rule that Master Luke was ok with bending. Not that Rey had become involved with anyone besides Kylo, but she was glad to know that that was an option. Rey missed Kylo. She missed how he would hold her face while they kissed and how he would wrap her tight in his big arms after they were done fucking. She even missed how he would lose his temper and yell when it was time to part ways. 

"On second thought, it would probably be a good thing if you didn't come. I've see Kylo Ren there a few times, and the last thing I would want would be for you two to end up fighting and ruin a good time" Finn said as he began to eat.

Rey coughed until she was red in the face and tears were starting to form in her eyes. "KYLO FUCKING REN GOES TO THE CLUB?!" Rey finally said when she got a hold of herself. 

"Yep and you know want? I recall seeing him with a lady friend there for the past couple weekends too." Poe said a matter of factly. 

"Who would have thought?! Kylo Ren having a girlfriend!" Finn giggled. 

"Not me, I would have thought he was asexual or something" Rey replied looking down at her hands that where placed on her lap.

Poe and Finn busted into a fit of laughter. "ASEXUAL?!" Poe yelled as he held his stomach. "I can totally see that too!" Finn joined in. 

Rey gave the two a half smile and got up from the table to dump her tray and head to her room. 

********

Why was Rey so upset about Kylo having a girlfriend? She was the one that ended things. Rey slammed her quarters door hard and started to strip leaving her clothes in her path. She always felt better after showering. She still found showing anytime she wanted amazing after growing up on Jakuu. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water rush over her. 

A girlfriend. 

Kylo had forgotten all about her. No, they hadn't dated or anything like that but she did develop feelings for that monster. He obviously hadn't. At the same time it had been four years. Four long years. Four years of only seeing Kylo with his stupid mask on from afar. She always tried to keep her distance from him when the war brought them to the same planet, by letting Master Luke fight Kylo. She could never bring herself to be close to him. She wasn't even sure if he ever saw her.

Why was she so angry? What did she expect to happen? That he would lead a single life and pine for Rey forever until they both died? That was ridiculous. 

Rey started to wash her hair and body as she let the water warm her with the hope to release the tension in her body. However, all she could think about was Kylo.

She remembered when they would shower together. He would stand behind her and lather up his hands with shampoo that would smell like coconut and then wash her hair with such gentleness. He would massage her scalp and it wouldn't matter how many times he would do it, she would always moan. He would then move down her body, making sure every single inch of her would be covered in soap. Rey could remember on one occasion after she had rinsed off all the soap and bubbles he put his hands on her waist and moved her right in front of the stream of water. He had knelt down and began licking her already well used pussy. He moved his hands up her thighs and around to her ass and squeezed and he continued to take long licks up and down her center. Rey moaned and had grabbed his locks of black hair to pull him closer into her. He then had settled on her clit and sucked and licked her until she became so close to her release. He had stopped and looked up at her with a wicked smile and then stuck his pointer and middle finger in his mouth before he inserted them into her. He lowered is mouth back down to her clit and moved is fingers in and out as fast and as hard as he could. Rey lost her mind then. She was panting and grinding into Kylo's fingers until she came all over his fingers. He had pulled his fingers out of her and back in his mouth to taste her juice and licked the remaining juices from her pussy. Rey had pulled him by his hair back up on his feet and kissed him so passionately that it made them both dizzy. 

But now, Rey felt like she couldn't remember these things about Kylo because he had moved on. Rey let the tears fall. She sobbed until the water turned cold. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a large white towel around her body and walked to her bed. She dried off and threw her towel on the floor. Something Kylo always hated. 

"You can't walk 5 steps and hang it on the door?" Kylo had always asked her. She never did. He would always pick up her towel and hang it up.

Rey got into bed and sunk deep under her purple comforter. She turned onto her side and gather her knees up to her chest and began to cry again. She started to drift to sleep when she began to think...Had Kylo ever cried over her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long! Life got crazy and then Thanksgiving hit. This is a bit shorter then I wanted it to be but don't worry, there will be more!

**** A Few Weeks Later****

"You will never believe what I heard at the club last weekend!" Veshta said as buckled the strap around her ankle of her red high heels. 

Veshta was named after a Sith warrior in the old republic era and couldn't look more different then her name sake. She had long silver hair that reached her hips and piercing green eyes that any man or woman could get lost in. She and Kylo had met at the Club 3 months ago and had enjoyed each other company almost every night since then. Kylo had her moved from the Star Destroyer she was assigned to The Finalizer and given her a promotion. They had made a tradition of going back to the club every weekend (unless Kylo was on a mission) and pretended to meet all over again. Sometimes they were themselves, other times they were different people. Kylo loved playing this game and it didn't bother Veshta one bit.

"What did you hear?" Kylo asked as he sat in a leather arm chair in the corner drinking a whiskey. He had gotten in the habit at arriving tipsy at the club...it made things easier since going to the club wasn't his favorite thing, but he knew it made Veshta happy. It's the least he could do for her since he used her body so roughly every night. 

"I heard a rumour that your Asexual! Isn't that absurd?! Who in their right mind would say something like that about you?!" Veshta said putting her earrings on and turning to look at Kylo. 

He could think of one person. One person who wasn't afraid of him and knew that he wouldn't come after them. 

Rey. 

Kylo felt his heart leap. He had thought of Rey since he had started spending time with Veshta. That's part of the reason he kept her around. He noticed that his heart didn't hurt as much with her around. Yes, she wasn't Rey but she at least made his life bearable. He had actually grown to enjoy her company. She was attractive, smart, adventuresome, and pretty good in bed. 

"I don't know babe, but you know first hand that that's not even remotely true," Kylo replied setting his empty cup on the side table next to his chair and standing up. 

Veshta giggled. "Of course I know it's not true, but I have to admit, it is hilarious!" Veshta said as she continued to giggle. She turned to look at Kylo. Even with her high heels on she was still 3 inches shorter then Kylo. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Kylo half smiled at Veshta, "Well I better not hear you repeat that rumour again, or you will regret it," Kylo sad as he put his hand around Veshta's thin neck and pushed her back against the full length mirror that was behind her. 

Veshta's eyes widened as she struggled to breathe. "Okay.... I'm....sorry. It won't....appen...again." Kylo brought his face down to hers.

"It better not. Don't think that since I've done so much to have you near that you are irreplaceable. Because I could kill you with just a flick of my wrist. You don't have any right to me. Do you understand me?" 

Tears started to form in Veshta eyes and all she could do was nod. 

"Good." He released her throat and took a deep breathe "Now, are you ready to go?" 

*********

"I feel ridiculous! There is no way I can wear this out." Rey shouted from the dressing room.

She had finally agreed to join Poe and Finn this weekend at the club. The only problem was that Rey didn't have anything to wear (according to Poe). He said she needed to look like Karma per say. He didn't answer her question of who's karma.  
Finn had suggested they take her shopping to get at least one dress, if not more. So they spent the morning out shopping and Rey was reminded why she hated shopping. She felt stupid in everything she put on it was ether so tight she could breathe or so revealing that it made her feel uncomfortable and trying on clothes took so long...she was expecting to be an hour tops but they were in their fourth hour of this torture.

"Let us be the judge of that!" Finn said back. 

Rey opened the curtain to the dressing room and both men gasped. 

Rey was wearing a skin tight emerald green dress with a strap of fabric coming up from the middle of her breasts and attached around her neck. It was something called a halterneck. It went down just below her knees with matching arm wraps. It was so tight that it made her small breasts look much bigger then they really were. 

"How am I suppose to do anything in this?!" Rey expressed as she threw her arms up in the air. 

"You aren't supposed to be doing anything to crazy! You will just to move from side to side with the rhythm of the song that's playing with your best 'come hither' look" Finn finally said once he closed his mouth. 

"Damn Rey...if I wasn't with Finn and...ya know....like penises....I would fuck you right here." Poe said as he stood up and started walking toward her. 

"Poe! I'm just going to have fun, I don't want to look fuck able." Rey giggled as she pushed Poe away. 

"You are getting this dress. I don't care if I have to buy it, this is the dress you are wearing tonight." Finn said as he put his arm around Poe's waist, gently reminding him that he was right there with hm. 

"Fine," Rey mumbled as she walked back into the dressing room. 

She would never tell the guys that she did indeed want to look fuck able. She was hoping to see Kylo tonight. Even if she just saw him...not even talk to him just see him, she knew that she would be able to calm the anxiety in her heart. She just didn't want to she him with another woman. She knew it was a possibility but maybe on the off chance his so called girlfriend wouldn't be with him. 

She quickly got dressed and walked out of the room with the dress in hand. The trio walked the the register as they discussed where they would have lunch. But Rey wasn't really listening she was too busy day dreaming about how seeing Kylo again might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's clubbing dress 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=clubbing+dresses&client=tablet-android-lenovo&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiOsYCM_NzXAhUJxYMKHUMvD_4Q_AUIEygC&biw=800&bih=1280#imgrc=kINuXcCYGTomfM:&isa=y
> 
>  
> 
> Next up....the Club


	3. So it goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I had Taylor Swift's new song "So it goes' on repeat. I get Reylo Vibes during that song so hard.

The Club was not what Rey expected. It was in the middle on no where on Naboo. Literally. There was nothing around it. It was a few miles up a mountain and if you didn't know where you where going you would miss it. It looked like a large cabin that a family would spend a holiday at. It was the only building for miles, but it didn't need to be around anything because it contained anything one would need for a night out. The first floor was surrounded by windows and was decorated in a dark purple color, but there was no on their when Rey, Poe and Finn arrived. Rey thought maybe this was all a joke and that they were just going to spend an evening in this secluded cabin until Finn grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs that headed down. They seemed to descend into the middle of the earth and it took about that long. Rey's feet where killing her going down all the stairs in high heels, which she didn't wear...ever. 

"You would think they would have an elevator or something since this place is so popular..." Rey complained as she stopped on the stairs. 

"Oh, they do, but since this is your first time you have to experience everything about this place!" Poe said winking at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? My feet are killing me. You should have told me to wear my boots!" 

" No way! Those heels make the outfit. Besides, we are almost there" Finn said waving his hand like it wasn't a big deal. 

Finally they reached a bright yellow door at the end of what Rey believed to be the staircase in the entire galaxy. Poe and Finn stood in front of it and stared at Rey with huge grins on their faces. 

"Now Rey. You are about to enter the only 'neutral zone' in the galaxy. Please, please, I beg you, don't start something. I don't care if Kylo Ren flips you off or threatens you, or Force Forbid grinds up against you while dancing, do not touch him! Don't punch him or whip out your lightsaber that I know you have hidden somewhere. You will not ruin this for us and the entire galaxy. " Finn said. He was starting to sound like Rey was the reason for the entire war! She wasn't the one with the temper, Kylo was. Just thinking of seeing Kylo again made her pulse jump and her heart beat faster. Was he really going to be here? 

"I promise that I will try okay? But if I have to defend myself then so be it." 

"That's as good as your gonna get babe," Poe said as he glanced at Finn. 

Finn opened the door and all Rey could hear was loud dance music. 

This was something Rey had never experienced before. It was loud and she could have sworn that the room was pulsing. Every color Rey knew was moving around the giant room and even colors she didn't know. There where so many people that were already dancing and clearly having a good time. There had to be at least 4,000 people! Rey couldn't hear anything that Poe and Finn where telling her, all she could make out was that they were explaining what door led to what. It sounded like one door lead to a resteraunt, another to the hotel since many individuals wouldn't be able to get home when the night was over, there was an opening to a back alley and another to a garden.

Rey couldn't help but stop in her tracks and look all over. There was a second floor that she didn't notice when she first walked in. It wasn't as packed as the dance floor was but there was still a good amount of people dancing and looking out on the dance floor. This place was amazing! No wonder Poe and Finn, and by the looks at it everyone else, escaped the drama of the galaxy by coming here every weekend. Rey turned back to express her excitement and to Poe and Finn but they had disappeared.

"Whoops! Oh well, I'm sure they will find me" Rey said to herself. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the dancing. She had never been around dancing or this sort of thing before. She had been to the bar on Jakuu but that was nothing compared to this. She walked to the dance floor and continued to watch and smile. Rey didn't know how to dance and wasn't sure how to even start. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves that were starting to develop. She started to bob her head to the rhythm of the song. The bobbing moved down her body and then she added a sway of the hips. She was starting to let go as she moved her hips in a figure eight motion and raised her arms above her head. Soon Poe and Finn found her and started to dance around her. She couldn't help but laugh at how they were dancing. Poe grabbed Rey's hand and spun her around and smiled that charming smile that only Poe had. It was easy to see why Finn had fallen in love with him so fast. Poe's hands ran down Rey's hips and guided her hips. Finn was behind Rey and had his arms wrapped up in a bear hug around Rey, moving his hips in the same way that she was moving. Rey couldn't help but feel like she had the sweetest friends. They were teaching her how to dance without bringing too much attention to her or embarrassing her. Rey laughed spun around to see Finn and return his hug. Finn whispered in Rey's ear, 

" Don't look now, but someone is watching you. Remembered what you promised...you said you would try to behave," and then he grabbed Poe's hand and moved deeper into the crowd of people, leaving Rey looking around to see who Finn was talking about. She looked around the dance floor but didn't see anyone looking at her. Then she looked up on the second floor and saw his unmistakable brown eyes staring into hers. 

There he was. All dressed in black, staring at her. He looked confused and angry all at the same time. The world seemed to stand still. Rey had to remind herself to breathe. He was here. Her Kylo was here. Her heart raced and she felt the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. Rey didn't notice the woman next to him, or that she had her arm around his waist, until he leaned into her and kissed her neck. He then spun around and walked off. 

Rey wasn't sure what she just saw or what happened, but she knew she was going to be sick. 

*****

The Club was already in full swing when Kylo and Veshta arrived. Kylo had arranged for their regular table to be saved for them. Kylo preferred to be on the second floor so he could people watch. He liked observing how different people would behave after having a little bit of alcohol into their system. He was standing on the edge of the balcony when he felt her walk in. 

He hadn't felt her in what felt like years. He had of course felt her and known when she was on the battlefield, but he hadn't seen her since that day she up and left him in that hotel. That had been the worst day of his life. He had destroyed the room that he had gotten for them. When he left, everything was ripped to shreds. From the King size bed, the window, to the side tables and the toilet. For months after she left his only desire was to kill, but it never would feel the void. He had tried to contact her so that he could understand why she left but all he got was silence. As the years went on the pain dulled but was still there. Veshta had helped him start to feel normal again, though he would never admit to anyone that she was helping him. He had given all himself to someone before and he vowed never to do it again. 

But oh, how he missed her warm force signature. Her perfect body, and stunning smile. She was wearing a dress that looked like something his grandmother would have worn in her youth. She was absolutely gorgeous.

He watched her as the pilot and traitor showed her around. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He saw her lose her friends and make her way to the dance floor. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her start to move to the music. It reminded him of when they first got together and she started to discover how to move her body against his to make their lovemaking the most pleasurable for her. It didn't take long before she became bold and took what she wanted. He remembered how she loved being on top and riding him until they both saw stars. She was a fast learner then and he could tell that she still was. 

His blood began to boil when he saw the pilot and traitor dance with her and put their hands all over her body. Rey was his. Even if she hadn't been for years, he still was the first to have her. Kylo didn't want anyone else to touch her, hold her, or pleasure her the way that he had. His anger began to take over his body and he clung to the railing in front of him. 

Just then Veshta came up behind Kylo and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug then moved to his side. Veshta wasn't paying him any attention because she was in deep conversation with woman to her left. But the loving contact that she gave Kylo helped him calm down a bit and brought him back to reality. He was, for the most part, happy. He liked Veshta and he had finally started to let Rey go. He had come so far these past few months with her. But then he saw the ex storm trooper grab Rey's face and lean in to say something in her ear, and his calm was gone. 

Kylo grabbed Veshta's waist as Rey looked up at him and bore her eyes into his. 

He had so many questions. Why was she here tonight? Was she with one of those...men? Both of them? Did she know what she was doing to his heart? Did she miss him at all, or had she forgotten about him now that she had found new men to play with? She continued to look at him. He couldn't stand it any longer. He whispered to Veshta that he would be back and to enjoy her evening. 

An idea popped into his head.  
Kylo gave Veshta a quick kiss on the neck and looked back at Rey. 

He saw Rey stagger slightly and wrap her arms around her stomach like someone had punched her. Kylo turned and began walking to the stairs. He looked down and began to smile. She did still care. 

She broke his heart, and now it was time for his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I had this chapter almost done and then my computer crashed and I didn't save my progress...so it's taken me a while to sit down and rewrite everything I had. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Hurts Like Hell

Rey ran. 

She ran as fast as she could to get off the dancefloor and out of sight from everyone. She wasn't sure where she was going and didn't care. She ran through the first door she saw. Luckily it was the garden portion of The Club and it was almost deserted. There was a couple sitting on a bench speaking in hushed tones and another couple kissing on the further bench. Rey made her way to the middle of the garden where there was a fountain and sat down on the ground and put her back against it. 

Why did this hurt so bad? She knew she had no right to be upset or even hurt. It had been years since she and Kylo had be an 'item'. She was even warned! She knew there was a chance that Kylo would be here with another woman. She had prepared herself...she thought. She had rehearsed exactly how she would react. She had even prepared something to say if it came to it. She had underestimated how much seeing him would hurt. It hurt like hell. It felt like her heart was breaking all over again. 

The first month after she left Kylo was the hardest. She had become numb and walked around like a zombie. She couldn't sleep and during mealtimes she would just look at her food. She had lost weight that didn't need to be lost. Everyone had worried about her. After three months of this Luke told her that he didn't feel comfortable training her when it was clear that she was sick and needed help. That had been her wake up call. She began forcing herself to eat and would try extra hard to spend all her spare time with Finn and Poe. She began to laugh again and started to feel normal, with that came sleep. It wasn't the best sleep but it was something. Even now, she dreamed about Kylo at least once a week. But she had enough control over her emotions that she wouldn't wake up in tears and have to skip meditating with Master Luke. She had gained all her weight back in 4 weeks and was thriving under the direction of Luke and Leia. 

Why did she think this was a good idea? She had finally healed (more or less) from her first love and now, all her hard work was shattered. 

****

Kylo reached the bottom of the steps just in time to see Rey run into the garden. He turned and walked to the bar and ordered a whiskey. He needed some liquid courage if this was going to go the way he wanted it too. He wanted to take his time. That's why he told Veshta that he was leaving and to enjoy her evening. Kylo wanted Rey to hurt. The way he hurt after she left. 

When she closed the door to the room from their last time together, Kylo lost it. He felt his temper flare and he didn't know how to control himself. He took out his light saber and cut down everything in the room. Nothing was safe. He destroyed the bed, walls, table and had even thrown a chair through the huge bay window. He had left the hotel and paid for the damages as soon as his tears dried. But once get got back to his quarters he lost control again. It quickly became a habit. His room had to be repaired a couple of dozen times during the first 3 months. It was the worst when he would try to contact her and he was met with silence. She had cut him out. 

He eventually found some comfort in killing and beating members of the Resistance when they were in his custody. He would always ask about Rey but most of the time they wouldn't tell him anything. So he would rip through their minds for any trace or her until they would give up and die from the pain. There was one instance when he was told that she was training with Luke and that she was becoming a strong Jedi. One of the strongest yet. After he had heard that Rey was growing stronger and that she was fine, he pulled out his light saber and ran it through the center of the man's throat so he couldn't talk anymore. When he removed his sword there was a hole in the man's throat that Kylo could see through. He smirked under his mask and since the man had actually told him something he took 'pity' on him and just cut his head off instead of letting him suffer.

The evenings were the worst. He couldn't stop thinking about Rey's soft skin, radiant smile, how he would get lost in her eyes, and her perfect body. He would always dream of her. She would be next to him with her hand in his hair. Something she would always do when the were able to wake up together. Not saying a word she would just touch him until he woke up. He loved waking up to her kissing his check, neck and chest. But since it was a dream whenever it began to get good he would wake up, and we would be alone again.

Kylo shook his head to bring himself back to reality. He put his empty glass on the bar counter. He ran his hand through his hair and started to walk to the garden. 

****

Rey couldn't bring herself to get up. She was frozen with her legs up against her chest and her head on her knees. She knew she was being stupid but she didn't care. She hadn't let herself cry over Kylo and now it was time. Years of loneliness, want, and pain was pouring out of eyes. She was sobbing so much that she didn't hear footsteps approach her and someone sit on the fountain next to her. 

"Rey..." A deep voice said. Rey looked up to see who was next to her, and much to her horror it was the reason for her tears. She couldn't look at him. She turned back and looked straight ahead.

Kylo was sitting with his hands in his lap. He looked awkward like he wasn't sure what he was doing. 

"Go away Kylo." 

"Why are you crying?" This isn't what Kylo expected to see at all. 

Rey rolled her eyes and she put her head back on her knees. "I said go away. I don't want to talk to you." 

"I don't understand. Are you upset that you saw me with someone else?" Kylo asked. He wasn't expecting to see her crying. He thought they would just yell at each other, like old times. Rey had never cried in front of him, not once.He thought she was on the brink of tears once when they were saying goodbye but that was the closest. 

"What do you think Kylo?" Rey whipped her head up and looked into his eyes with anger and hurt. 

"You were the one that left me! You shouldn't be hurting. Hell, and that was what? Four years ago?" Kylo voice rose as he stood up. 

Did he really think that she wasn't allowed to hurt? "Are you stupid Kylo?!" Rey said as she followed his lead and stood up. She had forgotten how much taller he was then her, she couldn't get up in his face like she wanted too.

"I shouldn't be hurting?! Do you think I am some heartless droid that doesn't have feelings?" Rey asked. 

She was standing so close to Kylo that he could smell her. This was not the reaction that Kylo was planning on and now because he was thrown off his plan, all he wanted was to gather her up in his arms and hold her like he would do when they fought before. He blinked a couple times before he figured out what to say. 

"As I said before, you were the one that left. You clearly didn't care about me." Kylo said straightening his back. 

"You really are stupid. You think I left because I didn't care about you? No!" She started to pace back and forth as she mumbled to herself. "I left because I was starting to care too much. I was falling in love with you and nothing good could come from that. We were and still are on complete opposite sides of this war." She was standing in front of him again. She was yelling at him and that was the first time Kylo noticed that there were other people in the garden. They all had stopped what they were doing and was watching Rey yell at Kylo. "I couldn't be in love with the enemy. I couldn't love you." Rey shouted into Kylo's face. New tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

"You...you...loved me?" Kylo struggled to get the words out. How could have he been so wrong? "Get out everyone!" He shouted. The couples all got up and left the room in a hurry. Rey looked down and kept quite as the room emptied. "Rey, do you still love me?" Kylo asked when everyone was out. 

"No," Rey continued to look down. "I did, but you are will someone else now. I can see that you have moved on and now I can." Rey looked up at Kylo as tears fell. She smiled a faint smile and turned to walk away. 

Kylo ran to the other side of her, grabbed her chin and brought it up to look at him. "Rey, sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me? I had no idea how you felt. I thought I was the only one that was devolving feelings." As soon as he called Rey the name that she loved, she dug her head into his chest and let the rest of her tears fall. Kylo put his arms around Rey and held her close. He sighed and placed his chin on the to on her head.

"Kylo, it wouldn't have made any difference. It still doesn't. We're enemies. Nothing can happen. Not again. I can't go through this pain again. I'm still trying to recover...as you can see" Rey lifted her head up and looked into Kylo's big brown eyes. The eyes that she always got lost in.

"Then don't make yourself go through it. Come with me, let's get a room and figure this out," Kylo started to walk Rey to the door with his arm around her. Rey turned out of his arm and took a few steps back. 

"No! I will never join you, and certainly won't be your other woman!" Rey was starting to gain herself again. Anger was rising within her. 

"Veshta? Oh, don't worry about her. I'll end things with her next time I see her." 

Rey's eyes widened "Why say her name?! You think I want to know her name?"

"Rey, stop. You're being ridiculous---"

"I am not!" She cut him off. " I am the only one thinking logically. No. We can't be together. I made the right choice. I'm going to have to suck it up and deal with the pain." She took a deep breath to settle her emotions. "Yes Kylo, I loved you. I still love you. Everything makes me think of you and I haven't had a good nights sleep since the night before I left. I think about your body on mine every single night but I can never get rid of my aching because it's not you. But I was right to end things. I'm done talking. Goodbye." Rey said with all her strength. She turned her back toward him and walked to the fountain again. She waited to hear him walk away and leave her. But it never happened. 

She intend heard him walk up behind her and just stay there. 

He took a deep sigh. "Listen to me Rey. I was a complete mess when you left. I have never felt that angry and lonely in my life. You are the light to my dark, without you I'm lost. Veshta means nothing to me. All she does is dull my pain. I would give anything to have you again. I don't care that we are on opposite sides and I don't care if want me to leave you alone after tonight. But I will have a goodbye kiss. You owe me that much after you ripped my heart out," Kylo's voice was deep and dangerous. 

Rey turned around to look at him and then she was still. She just looked into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious. Kylo placed his hands on each side of her face. He just looked at her, studying her, memorizing her features. Rey placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer. 

"Kiss me already," 

That was all he needed. Kylo dipped down and crashed his lips on to hers. His hands moved down her body and he pressed her closer to him. Rey moved her lips against his and opened her mouth to let Kylo's tongue in. Her hands were now in his hair. Force, how she had missed his soft hair tangled in her fingers.

Kylo moaned as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Rey's body and lifted her up so he wouldn't have to bend down any longer. Just like so many years ago Rey's legs wrapped around his waist. Neither one of their movements broke the kiss. Kylo cupped Rey's ass. Rey was holding on to his hair when Kylo broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking her neck. Rey gasped and threw her head back. 

Just then a voice shouted "What. The. Fuck?!"


	5. Dancing with our hands tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.  
>  I'm posting it without doing my normal editing process because I am emotionally drained. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"What. The. Fuck?!" 

Rey broke from the kiss and scrambled to put her feet on the floor. She awkwardly pulled at her dress to put it back into place. It was hiked up passed her hips and her black lacy underwear was showing. 

"I said not to pick a fight...I never thought I would walk in on this?!" Finn was shouting. Poe was standing behind him with his eyes as wide as they would go and his hand over his mouth. 

"Finn this isn't what it looks like..." Rey started but was cut off. "Save it Rey. I thought this thing between you two was over, like for years. You are just now starting to be yourself again and then you let this happen?! I told you it was still to soon to bring her here" Finn finished looking at Poe. Poe just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Wait...what? How did you know?" Rey looked back and forth from Finn to Poe.

'Well you weren't covering your tracks that well Rey. We had a tracker put on the Falcon when you first arrived. Protocol and all. I started to see a pattern when you left and when you would return. Always late at night and early in the morning. I figured it was a guy and I was curious so we followed you once. When we saw you two getting dinner or something we were so freaked that we left right then and there and never followed you again" Poe explained as he stepped toward Rey. 

Rey looked up at Kylo, who's eyes were going crazy because he knew they had been caught all those years ago. He looked at Rey. "I guess we weren't as sly as we thought." He said quietly so only Rey could hear. 

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Rey whispered just loud enough. 

"We didn't want to embarrass you Rey. We wanted YOU to tell us, but then you stopped leaving, stopped hanging with us and you started to lose weight. We knew you did the smart thing and broke it off. You needed time." Finn said. 

Rey looked down ashamed. "I should have told you. I might have not hit rock bottom like I did. I'm sorry" Rey's eyes started to fill with tears again. 

Kylo couldn't stand seeing Rey cry so much. "Okay, I think that's enough. If you two don't mind, I would like to speak with Rey. Don't worry about taking her home, I will make sure she gets back safely." Kylo put his arm around Rey's shoulders. 

"Don't you have a lady friend?" Poe snapped. "Why don't you go run back to her, instead of stringing Rey along, you prick." Poe walked forward to Kylo

"You better watch it Pilot-" Kylo went to close the space between he and Poe but Rey stepped between the two hot headed men.

"Stop. Poe is right. Kylo, I think it would be good if you left. You have someone waiting for you." Rey was looking up at Kylo.  
Kylo's eyes had a hint of anger and confusion in them. "Rey...I want to talk. We can't leave it like this..." 

"Now is not the time Kylo. I am already emotionally exhausted and I just want to go to sleep." 

"Let me get a room for you here...please. It's the least I could do." 

"That's not necessary-" Rey began. 

"Please Rey. Let me do this one thing for you." 

Rey looked at Poe and Finn. "That's up to you, honey" Finn said gently.

"Fine, but Poe and Finn will be staying with me." Rey turned back and folded her arms. 

Kylo didn't like this plan, but he knew when to pick his battles with Rey, and this was something she was not going to budge on. "Fine" he answered as he started to walk out of the garden. 

Rey watched him walk away and looked at Finn. "Thank you for coming to find me. After I saw him kiss that girl..." 

" Stop Rey. First, you didn't need to do that. We could have gone home now. Second, when we could couldn't find you we spotted Kylo coming in here. We assumed he was following you since normally his highness never leaves his exclusive balcony. We thought you would come out not long after but when you didn't we knew you probably needed back up." Poe said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"As you saw, I can't be left alone with him. I give in. Even after all this time, he's still my weakness." Rey said putting her face in her hands. 

"We all have weaknesses Rey. It's what makes us human. We just need to think of a way to turn your weakness into your strength, and we have all night to think about it and the First Order is paying" Finn said as he lifted her chin up so she could look at him. He had a twinkle in his eye. 

****

That didn't go like he wanted. Those friends of hers always ruined everything. There was still a chance to be with Rey! After 4 years, it was still possible. She had said that she had loved him. There has to be a way to make her love them again and this time hold on to her. Never let her go. 

He walked the the front desk in front of the wing that housed the hotel portion of the Club. 

"I need two rooms. One with two beds," Kylo told the man sanding behind the desk. 

"Of course sir, only our suites have two beds." the man said as he began typing on a small keyboard. Everything he was doing showed up in the space between him and Kylo. Kylo could see exactly what he was doing. 

Just then arms snaked up his chest. What the ? 

"Hey there handsome! I thought you were leaving" Veshta said as she kissed his cheek. 

"Oh. Hey." 

"You getting us a room? You think of everything. I'm so lucky to have you." Vestha smiled.

"Well. No. I was getting myself a room. I didn't want to go back to the ship tonight, and I don't want any company either" Kylo said running his fingers through his hair, not looking at her. 

"Oh. Well get me room will you? I don't feel like going back either. And maybe you will change your mind about company" she said as she winked at him. 

Kylo sighed heavy. "Fine" He was not in the mood for another fight with a different woman. Not tonight. 

Now he was having to get three rooms. Definitely not what he was planning on. "You can pick up your key here" he said to her unwrapping her arms around him. 

"Oh it's ok. I'll just wait. 

"Another room sir? So three total?" The man asked. 

"Three? Why three?" Veshta asked

Kylo looked at the man as to say 'Thank you very much for that'.

"Hux asked me to grab him a room" Kylo answered quickly. 

"Hux? Since when did he leave his precious ship?" Vestha asked looking surprised. 

"I don't know Vestha! Just let it and me be. Please for the love of the Force!" 

"Fine." She replied as she turned and walked away. "Glad I'm getting my own room" she mumbled. 

"You're all set sir. I put the suite with two beds next to a single room. And then the other sigle room is across the hall" the man said smiling. 

"Perfect." Kylo grumbled. This was going to be an interesting night. "Can you keep the suite room key under Rey and a single room key under Veshta" 

"Under two different ladies names?!" The man stared with wide eyes at Kylo. "Perhaps it would be better if I moved one of the ladies to a different wing?" 

"If that's possible please do that." 

"On it sir." The man went back to typing but Kylo swore he saw a smirk.


	6. Face Down

Kylo stood in front of her door. It was well into the night and he was sure that everyone would be asleep by now. He had been standing outside her door for the past 15 minutes trying to gain the courage to knock. 

Last night didn't go the way he thought. It was an absolute disaster. He was so sure that he was over Rey and that he was ready to confront her and get some closure and finally be free of her, but he couldn't have been more wrong. 

Rey always had a way of appealing to the 'Ben' in him. Seeing her cry was The new way. She was always so strong and seemed almost emotionally unavailable, which was fine fore the realtionship they had had before. Kylo even believed that he was the more emotional of the pair. How was he suppose to know that she was falling in love with him when she never let her feelings known? 

He needed to talk to her, but didn't want the chance of one of her friends interrupting them like before. He was hoping to convince her to come back to his room so that they could talk and hash everything out. If it ended with Rey in his arms, then so be it. He wouldn't complain.  
Kylo took a deep breath, lifted his large hand and knocked lightly on the door with the number 785.

He ran this hand through his hair as he waited. The door opened slightly. 

"I thought you didn't want any company tonight," said a sleepy voice. 

It wasn't Rey...did he had the wrong room? Just then messy silver hair appeared. Veshta. Shit. He must have gotten the room numbers messed up.

"I wanted to make sure you got to your room alright" Kylo said trying to cover up his confusion.

"Aren't you sweet. Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to come in?" 

"Um, actually yes. I need to talk to you." 

"Alright" Veshta smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

Kylo walked into the room and didn't notice the woman still dressed in her party clothes headed right to him.

****

Rey saw him go into another room. She had checked with the front desk to see what room he was staying in. Rey had to use the Jedi mind trick to get him to tell her. That man really didn't want to tell her, and now she knew why. 

Rey had waited until Poe and Finn where asleep and then she snuck out to find Kylo. She wanted to talk to him. She needed to tell him that nothing had changed and that they still couldn't be together. Even though when she thought about not being able to kiss him again a sharp pain in her heart appeared. It felt like a dagger was trying to rip her heart out. She knew it was the right choice. He was apart of something that she never could be. 

But when it was just them, he was different. He was tender, kind and a totally different person. In a perfect world it would just be the two of them, somewhere secluded with little clones of Kylo running wild. It was a nice dream but that's all it was, a dream. 

Rey turned around and started the long walk back to her room.

****

Kylo had never given the break up talk before. His only experience with breaking up was with Rey and it destroyed him, but had done everything. Kylo was fond of Veshta and didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted Rey more.

His break up with Veshta lasted a lot longer then his previous one with Rey. There were so many tears. It made Kylo uncomfortable. The yelling he could deal with, but he had to remember to keep his temper in check because technically she was a lower ranking officer and he normally would not stand for bing yelled at. 

But finally after almost two hours explaining to Veshta that it had nothing to do with her or another woman (obviously a lie) he left her room emotionally exhausted. However he still wanted to see Rey. 

Now what was the other number the front desk gave him? 703? 307? Fuck. He was going to have to go back to the front desk and ask again. Kylo knew he wouldnt be getting any sleep tonight.

****  
Rey was laying in bed with her eyes bloodshot. Why was she still fucking crying over this stupid man? He is not worth it! 

I should have never come tonight. Rey thought as she turned on her side and looked at the clock. Soon it would be light and she would go back to the base and have to act as if nothing had happened and that she wasn't hurting all over again. 

Tears were starting to form once again in Rey's eyes when she heard a light knock on the front door. 

She walked out of her room and looked through the peephole. 

Kylo! 

Rey took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"Hi. I know it's late, er early, whatever but I had to see you and talk to you." Kylo said as she shifted and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"About what?"

"Well what happened earlier, and maybe finish that kiss..." Kylo said with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. 

That was it. Rey was pissed. 

"Oh so you think you can fuck your girlfriend and then come kiss me!? No thanks. I don't do sloppy seconds." Rey raised her voice. 

How could he? He wasn't the same Kylo she had fallen in love with. 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" 

"I saw you go into her room. I was on my way to your room to tell you we couldn't be together. But it seems like that's not a big deal for you since you can still get your dick wet!" 

"No no no! Ok. This is a huge misunderstanding. Please Rey, can I come in and talk to you? I would rather not have this conversation standing in the hall." 

"I don't think that's a good idea Kylo. I'm tired and emotionally drained. The last thing I want to do is fight over something I know I can't have. Goodnight," Rey started to close the door when Kylo's foot stopped it. 

"Rey please, let me explain." 

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going home in a few hours and I'm not coming back here. This is been one of the worse days of my life." 

Kylo burst the door open and grabbed Rey around the waist and carried her like a sack of potatoes into her room.

"Kylo! What the fuck are you doing!?" Rey fumed once he threw her down on the bed and shut the door behind them. 

"You are going to listen to me! I need you to listen." He took a deep breath. "When you left me all those years ago, I felt like I had been torn apart. I didn't know how much I needed or wanted you until you were gone. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or make it known to you. I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of once you were gone but I didn't know what to do. I only started seeing Veshta a few months ago. She helped me begin to feel a little better. I thought I was over you and that I could find happiness again. But then I saw you tonight. I had forgotten how gorgeous you are, how your body moves, how you always make my heart almost leap out of my chest." Kylo paused to see Rey's reaction. She just sat there, not looking at him. But he could see that he was getting through to her.

"I was at Veshta's room because I got the room numbers mixed up. I thought I was at your room. When I saw it wasn't you I decided that I might as well break up with her now instead of later, and that took a lot more time then I ever could have imagined. I'm sorry that you saw me go into her room. I can understand how you would misinterpret that, but I'm telling you that it's over between her and I. I want you Rey. I always have. You've become like an addiction that I don't want to quit." Kylo was kneeling in between Rey's legs, holding her face in his hands. He needed to see her eyes. She would understand if she would just look at him. 

Rey's eyes widened as she took in Kylo's face. No one had ever said such beautiful things to her. Even before when they were together, Kylo never said these things. It made Rey's heart ache. This was the Kylo she wanted. She wanted to be wanted. 

"Kylo...Nothing has changed. We are still on opposite sides." Rey looked down and whispered. "That doesn't matter. I need you..." Kylo whispered back. His nose was rubbing hers. Such a silly action but it made Rey's breathing hitch and made her heart race. Rey looked up into Kylo's deep brown eyes and all logic and reason flew out of her head. He was here, on his knees, saying such beautiful things to her and she couldn't stop herself. Rey moved her head slightly so that her lips could slowly move to his. She gently pressed his lips with hers and she felt something she hadn't before. This was a different kiss then they had ever had. Before it was always rushed and hard. But this kiss was slow and soft. It felt wonderful, it felt like home.


End file.
